


Ready, Set, Go

by AndiiErestor



Series: Oracle of Imladris [35]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: B2MEM2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24207856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndiiErestor/pseuds/AndiiErestor
Summary: This is our summer tradition.
Relationships: Erestor/Glorfindel
Series: Oracle of Imladris [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1198450
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: Back to Middle-earth Month 2020: Endings and Beginnings





	Ready, Set, Go

**Author's Note:**

> Day 25 Prompt: [“Start” painted on a sign](https://pixabay.com/photos/start-beach-summer-holiday-relax-2465624/)
> 
> Bonus Prompt: Summer, Hearth, Seashell

I _ran_ \- as fast as I could - to get all the seashells before anyone else could steal them for their own. Ada was faster at running, but I could still sneak between his feet to grab the shells first. Atto was off to the side where he had set up a table to count shells to find the winner!

After the race, uncles Dan and Ro were invited inside with the rest of the family to sit around the hearth to tell stories before we went back outside for dinner under the stars.

This is our summer tradition.


End file.
